


Wrong Time for Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya makes her way to Meereen where she encounters Grey Worm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time for Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Arya and Grey Worm meet and become besties--bear with me... Nope, I got nothing. Don't ask me why I need this so bad. Preferably not a modern AU, but hey, this is your jam if you can make it work. In which Grey Worm and Arya actually have a lot to offer each other as platonic friends--Arya makes it her personal mission to make Grey Worm visibly annoyed, they can communicate using only their eyebrows. On a more serious note, I think they'd understand each other quite well in terms of loss of identity, losing the people they love... and Grey Worm teaches Arya how to fight like an Unsullied (but more pissed off.) I just need it, OK?

When Arya heard Tyrion had taken up in Meereen, she dropped everything and left The House of Black and White. The missed opportunity to kill Ser Meryn Trant made the aches of revenge stronger. Hearing about Tyrion Lannister gave Arya some renewed hope-- even though the imp had never done anything to her personally.

The fact that he was a Lannister was enough to push Ayra to abandon all logic. If she couldn’t get Cersei and Jamie, then Tyrion would have to do. A journey to Meereen would be difficult-- and it was. Arya would keep needle within arms length, having to use it once or twice.

Any sight of blood didn’t even make Arya blink. If she had to shed blood to gain revenge then so be it.

By the time Arya finally did arrive in Meereen, it was a mess. Daenerys Targaryen was missing after having rode off on one of her dragons, and the city was being run by some of those on her council. One of those council members was Tyrion Lannister.

The main problem with Arya’s plan to take revenge on the Lannister’s is that she very much stood out in Meereen. There would be a few glances here and there but eventually she was attacked. Why, didn’t exactly matter but some man with a strange mask on his face.

Arya grabbed needle, even though it wouldn’t stand a chance. She thrust it forward and it was quickly knocked from her grasp. No surprise there, really but Arya attempted to lunge for it. She wasn’t one to give up easily.

She expected the end of her life at their weapon. Seconds ticked by and it never seemed to come. Instead, that masked person fell and standing over them was this other man, a stoic expression on his face.

“Impressive performance.” Arya still took the time to grab needle, grasping it tightly in her hand. It wasn’t going to leave her again.

He stared, unblinking. “You are not from here.”

“I came looking for Tyrion Lannister. There were rumors that he is residing here now.”

“You are familiar with Lord Tyrion.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“We knew each other back when he lived in King’s Landing.” The distrust was there and Arya couldn’t blame him. “Will you take me to him? Mention the name Arya Stark to him and I assure you he will know who I am. If I am lying then cast me out or kill me. Simple enough.”

Arya convinced the unknown man who led her straight to Tyrion. “What should I call you?”

He shifted his gaze towards her. “Grey Worm.”

When Arya heard Tyrion’s voice she clutched needle tightly in her hand. Grey Worm took notice of it, eyes narrowing. “I despise the Lannisters.”

“I do not understand the hatred of all Lannisters but misplaced revenge is stupid as you say.”

The words stunned Arya. She dropped needle, it clattering loudly against the floor. This effectively alerted the rest of the room-- including Tyrion Lannister.

“Oh, well isn’t this a fucking lovely day,” he muttered. “Arya Stark I’m pleased to see you have escape the hell hole that is King’s Landing. Would you care for some wine?”

At this the urge to kill Tyrion lessened but it was still there. Her hand twitched, desperately torn between two feelings; revenge and resignation.

“I doubt it would suppress the urge to kill a Lannister.”

Tyrion tapped his head. “Visualize my bitch of a sister and the rest of the monsters in King’s Landing, dying at your hand, Lady Stark. I find it helps.”

“I never was much for visualization.”

“Neither am I.”

In the end, Arya took the wine but only after picking up needle.

~*~

“My plan for revenge wasn’t a terrible idea,” Arya muttered to Grey Worm. She had wandered in one of his training sessions. Things were very touchy in Meereen because of Daenerys Targaryen still missing.

Those in charge of ruling were doing a fine job-- or so Arya thought.

“A very terrible idea.”

Arya frowned. “It was not! I succeeded in getting here, didn’t I?”

“I bring you to Tyrion Lannister,” Grey Worm answered. He didn’t even look in her direction, too focused on what he was doing.

Her frowned deepened because she wanted Grey Worm’s attention-- even if only for a moment. “I left Braavos on an impulse to come here but I could be of much help to you-- I can fight.”

Grey Worm paused, his gaze shifting over towards her but he said nothing. Still, his attention was on her. It was Arya’s main goal at this point.

“You don’t have to give me that look. I may be small but I can fight,” Arya argued.

He went back to training, head now turned away from her. “Practice more though abandoned entirely the idea of assassinating Tyrion Lannister.

“It was abandoned after I came here.”

“Almost.”

“Almost,” Arya repeated.

She didn’t know her purpose here. Arya had left Braavos and The House of Black and White in order to kill a Lannister. The idea seemed ridiculous to her now because Tyrion was as much a victim of Cersei as she was-- though in very different manner.

The next morning Arya was privy to a council meeting. She had needle clutched to her side (as always) but the grip wasn’t as tight.

Arya found that the only thing to do was pose Grey Worm a question, one that had been on her mind for awhile now. Of course she did it after the meeting. Some of her manners still existed. “What would you be if you weren’t Unsullied?”

“Pointless question. I would be Unsullied.”

“It was the decisions of those around you that made you what you are,” Arya muttered. “Like me. Circumstances made me like this and brought me here.”

He huffed. “Always a pointless question.”

“Which you answered. Teach me to fight like an Unsullied,” was Ayra’s response. She had seen how the Unsullied fought and wanted to learn. Perhaps one day Arya would be able to return to King’s Landing and take revenge for her family-- as Arya Stark and no one else.

Grey Worm furrowed his brow. “Never teach before.”

Ayra wouldn’t accept the answer and scooted closer. “You are the leader of the Unsullied-- if anyone could teach it would be you.” It wasn’t an incentive to teach but Arya was confident she could wear Grey Worm down.

He hadn’t grown tired of her presence yet so that had to mean something.

“Arya Stark is very persistent,” Grey Worm muttered. “I will teach you in early morning to fight like an Unsullied.”

“We could start now?” Arya asked hopefully.

When Grey Worm’s eyebrows relaxed Arya knew she had wore him down again.


End file.
